


I'll Build You The World

by TowerOfGents (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TowerOfGents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, today was different. Today was a special day for both of them. Joel had to make something that could top everything, look up above the rest, top the leader board of building stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Build You The World

**Author's Note:**

> There was some of Joel's Minecraft world gifs on my dash and I got this idea.

Joel had a slight obsession with building things. Whether it be in video games, or just straight up bringing home small crafts that he could complete in under 30 minutes. He would drag Ray into these small building sessions, and just smile the entire time. He knew Ray most likely got bored with the entire process in a little but less than 5 minutes, but whenever Joel would finish one of the small crafts, he would hand to over to the younger man, and a large smile would come to his face. He couldn’t stand not seeing his smile. Whenever that beautiful smile or laugh of his popped up, Joel’s heart would warm up.

And that’s what he would do. He would bring home bigger and bigger projects home, building them in no time flat, and presenting them to Ray. After each one, he would be beaming, looking up and down at Joel’s amazing crafty work. Ray never had a clue how he could put together these things so fast, and he didn’t really question it. He thought it was cute, how Joel always had a new thing to show Ray, big or small. It was like a present every day.

But, today was different. Today was a special day for both of them. Joel had to make something that could top everything, look up above the rest, top the leader board of building stuff.

So that’s what caused Joel to leave work early, explaining Burnie his plans. He gave a smile to the taller man, and let him leave, claiming he was “Doing it for the love”.

The first stop Joel had to make was to the hardware store. He quickly tore though the isles, grabbing wood glue, paint, and of course, small thin pieces of wood. He grabbed his items, all of the supplies filling his arms. He had to do his best to make sure he didn’t drop anything.

He quickly checked out, and sped to the car. He had a few hours to do this, but he needed every minute he could get. He didn’t want to show up with an unfinished pile of wood on their kitchen table.

He finally made his way to their apartment, riding up the elevator to their floor. Once e reached their door, he unlocked it, and quickly dumped the contents of the plastic bags onto the kitchen table.

He quickly got to work, cutting the thin pieces of wood to the right size. He glued 3 of the same sized pieces together, to make the project more stable. Once all of the sides were cut and firm, he started gluing the pieces together, creating the ruff shape of a heart. Not a pixel heart like he would want to do, but a blocky heart at that.

He soon enough opened the paint, putting small details into the wood, blacks for outlines, reds and pinks for the inside. He couldn’t remove the smile from his face. This was going to be great. He knew Ray would love it. Well, at least he hoped he would.

Once the paint had finally dried, he scrolled though the pictures on his laptop. He stared at the pictures with a large grin. Most of the content on his computer consisted of pictures of Ray and himself; ones where they were on small vacations, ones where they were on their first date, ones where they were both smiling like madmen to each other.

He found the perfect picture; one where they were kissing, both of their eyes closed. Joel remembered this night, one of their past dates at the local pizza place. He quickly hooked up the printer to his laptop, and printed the picture out.

He grabbed it from the tray, and cut the picture with great detail. He cut the picture out perfectly so it would fit right on the top of the wooden heart, which is exactly where he put it. He put a few drops of glue on the picture, and placed it on the top. He smiled at his work. He was proud of it, and this wasn’t a regular proud. He was extremely proud of this. A proud that didn’t have a name.

Joel hid the small project out of sight, and once he finished cleaning up the table, he sat down in front of the television like nothing was wrong. He even flipped it on, his attention not really being put on the show. He was listening for the sound of the door opening, waiting for it to reveal his small love.

And, sure enough, an hour or so later, Ray entered. He looked over to see Joel, and smiled. “Hey, I heard you left work early. You alright?”

Joel nodded and turned to look at Ray from his spot on the couch. On the inside, he was smiling ear to ear as he thought of his plan.

“Here, close your eyes for a second. I have something for you,” Joel ordered as he stood from his spot on the couch, and made his way over to Ray.

Ray complied, closing his eyes and scrunching them together. Joel quickly took action, making his way to the drawer where he hid the heart. He removed it, making sure he wasn’t making too much noise. He returned to his spot in front of Ray, and hid the heart being his back.

“Okay, can I open my eyes yet?” Ray questioned.

Joel nodded, but forgot Ray couldn’t even see him. “Yeah, you can open them.”

Ray’s eyes shot open, and Joel melted when he saw his large brown eyes that he always loved.

“What? What did you have to show me?” Ray had a hint of excitement in his voice, rocking up and down on his heels slightly.

Joel slowly revealed the specially made heart, and Ray covered his mouth to hold back a squeal of happiness.

“Happy anniversary,” Joel smiled to the younger man.

Ray dove into Joel’s arms, giving him a large squeeze. He couldn’t hide his happiness. He felt as if he was on top of the world, over a small wooden heart.

“So, you like it?” Joel asked, and Ray could tell he was grinning happily.

“I love it. You made it, right?” Ray drew back from the hug, and took the wooden heart from Joel’s hands. He examined it with large eyes, staring at it with amazement. “It’s beautiful.”

Joel rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, it didn’t take that long. I’m just happy you like it.”

“Not like it, love it.” Ray quickly kissed Joel, his eyes closing in the process. He pulled back, and smiled. “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
